MMX Riku's Story
by Riku
Summary: New maverick hunters awaken to become great warriors
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three capsules lie in the middle of the ruins of an ancient lab. They lay in the middle of the wreckage. Silent calculations flowed through their main frames. For years they had been going through tests. Armored and sense less, they had continued to remain oblivions, through the assault, through the death of their creator, through the fiery destruction of the lab around them. They had calculated stats for 50 years. 

            Now the silence breaks. From each capsule a repetitive beeping could be heard as the display reads: "TESTS COMPLETE"…

The Awakening

            Some were in what was once a thriving metropolis, a met exploded from the impact of a buster shot.

            "Good job X" said Alia through the radio, "now I want you to go 4 miles south east of your position, I'm getting strange energy readings there."

            X was standing in the middle of a large battlefield. Many robots laid in pieces from the fight with X. Nothing but him remained.

"Why? What are you reading there?" X asked.

"Well I'm getting an activation reading. Some one is activating a robot. There aren't any scientists registered out here so I need you to see what's up,"

"Oh ok," said X, "so this is just a police job?"

"Yeah pretty much" she said.

"Ok I'm on my way" he said as he teleported from the area.

X soon arrived at the site. Looking around he saw the ruins of a once magnificent laboratory. To his right was a set of monitors and controls, many monitors were shattered and controls torn out. To the left there were tables covered with tools and notes. Some of the tables were knocked over, their tools and notes scattered across the floor. In front of him there was a huge bookshelf full of books and folders; many of them had fallen off and some had pages ripped out. X looking at this realized that there must have been an assault on this lab.

"Alia. I don't see anything yet!" declared X, "could you give me directions?"

"Actually X, all you have to do is turn around," said Alia with some amusement in her voice.

"He he. Yeah" he said turning around. "Holy crap!"

"What? What's going on" yelled Alia through the COM link. "X! Report!"

"Sorry" said X. He was staring at three capsules, all in the middle of the wreckage. In spite of the ruins around them, they looked entirely unscathed. It was as if they were installed after the assault.

Then a long hiss could be heard coming from all three capsules.

"I think they're activating," said X as he watched.

"Hold on I'm getting a transmition from that area" said Alia. "Hey X! They're reploids, and they're on our side! I want you to greet them and take them to HQ"

At that point the capsules opened. This seemed all too familiar to X. Thinking back he thought of the day he was activated. He couldn't remember much. But this moment had meaning to him. If there was any doubt that reploids had true feelings, he would only need to witness a moment like this and that doubt would be gone forever.

"X did you hear me? X!"

"Huh?" said X as he snapped out of his flow of thought.

"X. You just blanked out. What happened?"

"Oh. Nothing, just thinking about the moment."

"Yeah, I can imagine. This must bring back memories for you. Well you'll need to stay alert. I've hacked into their systems and I'm reading malfunctions in the first capsule. It seems that a cable was damaged a while ago so it may not be able to activate. I need you to get it out of there and teleport to sickbay. I'll send Zero there to take care of the other two."

"Got it!" And with that he went to the capsule marked #1 and pulled the glass casing off. She was beautiful. Her hair was short and black with a violet sheen, and her eyes were violet. She didn't have armor yet so she was simply dressed in a white robe. Looking at the wires connected to the capsule he saw that a cable had been cut completely.

X didn't waste time. He carefully picked her up carried her to the door. Just then a purple beam descended to the floor from and formed into a hansom black reploid.

"Zero!" exclaimed X.

"Hey, so what's up?"

"Those two capsules have reploids in them and they're activating. So you need to greet them and take them to HQ. This one was having malfunctions so I need to get her to sickbay and see if Lifesaver can't help."

"Ok. You better get going then."

"Right," said X, and with that he teleported out in a beam of blue light.

"Now then, I guess all I have to do is wait for them to wake up."

#2 was the first to wake up. The glass rose and she sat up. She was by all means cute. Her long hair was silver with a blue tint. She had the ears and tail of a wolf and her eyes were brown. Her cloths consisted of a robe, just like the other one.

Looking around, she started getting insecure. Then she saw Zero sitting in a chair watching her.

"Hey! Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Zero," he responded, "I'm here to give you an update on the world and take you to HQ so you can be recruited at as a maverick hunter."

"Maverick _Hunter_?" she asked. "What's a maverick hunter?" Then a look of suspicion crossed her face. "How do I know you're on the good side?"

"I don't know, faith?" frankly there's no real way of telling whether or not I'm planning to kill you. Of course if I wanted to kill you I would do it right now, while you're unarmed."

"True but you could be trying to trap me and take me to you're HQ so you can reprogram me."

"Yes but once again, your unarmed. I could just grab you and teleport to HQ and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

"Touché"

"So are you going to trust me or continue to debate this with me."

"Well… alright. But where's #1? She was supposed to be activated first."

"She was having malfunctions so she was taken to HQ to be looked at. Hopefully she will be alright."

"What kind of malfunction?" she asked. Worry crossed her face.

"A malfunction in the activation process," Zero answered "If our navigator hadn't hacked into your systems she would have had many circuits fried and would have been dead from that moment."

"Oh. Well um thank you," she said gratefully "at least for trying."

"Oh don't worry. Lifesaver's a genius. She'll be fine."

Just then the last capsule opened. #3 sat up and looked around. But she wasn't as smart as her sister. The moment she saw Zero she reached down into the capsule, pulled out an energy knife, and lunged for Zero.

While she was fast, he had much more experience. He pulled out his Z-saber and blocked in an instant and he counter with a punch to the gut. She then fell over.

"#3!" yelled #2. "He's here to help!"

"What? But he looks so evil. I mean look at him, he has black armor."

"So what. You can't just go attacking people on a whim like that."

"Oh ok."

"So it seems you are armed after all" said Zero

"We are?" 2 asked 3

"Duh! Of course we have weapons. They're in compartments on the right side of the capsule."

At this 2 walked to her capsule and pulled out a buster. Zero, sensing that 1 would want her weapon walked over to the first capsule and retrieved a beam saber.

"So, do you have names or just numbers?"

"Oh. Yeah I'm Mint," said #2

"And I'm May," exclaimed #3

"Since there were problems in the primary programming, we only have info about our selves. But we do have basic knowledge about each other. Such as what we look like and what our capabilities are. So we don't know each others names."

"Oookay… well we should be going the HQ. Hold my hand"

"OK!" said both girls with enthusiasm"

So they teleported out.

~(--*--+--*--)~

In the darkness, three figures stand watching Zero teleport with Mint and May on the monitor.

"So they have awakened," said the figure in the middle, "Soon they will meet their fate at our hands. Soon we will finish the job that our creator started so long ago. SOON IRIS!!!!!! YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            "Iris…Iris…"

            "Huh?"

"Iris you must be alert."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"They will attack you soon. Stay alert."

"What are you talking about? Who will attack soon? Who are you?"

"You will know soon enough…"

~(--*--+--*--)~

"Ugh…"

"She's waking up!"

#1 opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around observing her surroundings. She was sitting on a bed wearing a white robe. To her left was a table full of tools, all arranged neatly and polished to a shine. All except for a few that were just used. I didn't take her long to realize that they were used on her. To her right was a reploid. He was one of the larger ones. His primary color was white, with his secondary being teal. On his head was a helmet that had a circular object with a red crosshair cross. In front of her there where four more reploids. One of them was a blue reploid with a red triangular light thing on his helmet. His eyes were green. Another one was a red reploid. He looked a lot cooler. His eyes were also green, and he had long blonde hair tied back and put through a hole in the back of his helmet. On the front of the helmet he had a blue triangle thing.

She instantly recognized the other two as her sisters. She couldn't recall there names but she knew them as the only others made by her creator.

The rest of the surroundings were just a bunch of control panels and computer readouts.

"Where am I?" she said as she took in her surroundings.

"You are in the infirmary of Maverick Hunter HQ. I am Lifesaver," said the doctor reploid.

"This is Megaman X, and Zero. They are going to train us Riku," Said the wolf-like sister.

"Riku? Is that my name?"

"That's the name we thought up because we found out you wouldn't be able to remember yours.

" Yeah and by the way I'm May. And she's Mint," said the redhead.

"Well then, now that you're conscious, we can scan you three and get your stats," said Zero, "and then we will test you to see what you can do. So follow me."

And thus Riku, Mint, May and X followed Zero out the door.

~(--*--+--*--)~

Alia was hacking into the main computer in the lab that the three new recruits came from. She had already found the girls' armor and of course sent a team out to get them and was starting to get bored. When suddenly she found a written file: 

"Log 1: Sept. 24, 20XX. This is Dr. Gina. I have spent the best of 10 years working on my three creations. Two of them are prototypes to the last one. And they are nearing completion."

"Log 2: Dec. 13, 20XX. My first two creations are advanced in many ways but there is a problem that I can see may be a problem. They are susceptible to the "Zero Virus" that I have been spying on. I have been observing its creator for some time now."

"Log 3: March 31, 20XX. I have now completed my final creation. Also I have now researched the "Zero Virus" enough to immunize my creations. I have already done so with #3 and am about to do so with the other two."

"Log 4: April 1, 20XX. I'm under attack! The creator of the "Zero Virus" has discovered me and he is attacking. I have put my creations in protected capsules. They will be performing the tests that I obviously won't be able to perform. This process will take about 50 years. My other two creations are almost immune to the "Zero Virus" and will hopefully be completed before they awaken. Who ever fin…"

At this Alia had to bow her head. It was sad to her that the creator could not have the time to finish her last wishes before being killed by her attackers. She went ahead and saved away the files in the new hunters' background files.

~(--*--+--*--)~

Comp data based on scanners and manual examination.

Mint:

         Intelligence-                     very high

         Speed-                        high

         Strength-                        low

         Combat Skill-            low

Details: Tactical mind is amazing. Has major aptitude for machinery. Running speed is very high, while maneuverability when running is average. 

May:

         Intelligence-               low

         Speed-            extremely high

         Strength-                  Average

         Combat skill-         Slightly above average

Details: Common sense is rather low. Has a major aptitude for stealth. Running speed and maneuverability is remarkable.

Iris:

         Intelligence-          average

         Speed-            above average

         Strength-                  average

         Combat skill-         very high

Details: Is good at thinking quickly. Good leader. Has a major aptitude for swordplay. While running speed is average, Reaction time is quite good.

~(--*--+--*--)~

Well chapter two done. I know it's boring so far. I promise that I'll put some action in the next chapter. Riku & co. get to get tested in fighting skills so they'll get to do something other than talk.

And please. Review my work I'm trying to get better.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Zero stepped into the living quarters assigned to Riku. X and Alia chose the other two. There mission, Operation: "Wake the Dead". The objective, wake up Riku, Mint and May. Now normally this would be done with alarms but each alarm clock was on the frits.

            When he entered Zero looked around at the beginnings of decoration in the room. Riku had started by using her entry credits (each rookie who's creator died before activation and thus has no money is given a specific amount of credits for recreational items and clothing.) She had bought a wooden sword and a sword training system, and some cloths for when off duty.

            After looking around, Zero focused on the capsule off to the side where the girl slept. When he first saw her he knew he would never let anything bad happen to her. But right now he knew she had to wake up.

He walked up to the capsule and pressed the com button on the side.

"Good Morning Miss Riku, this is your wakeup call, please move your ass," said Zero with a smile.

Riku's eyes opened soon. Shortly afterward the capsule opened up to let her out as she sat up. "So you decided to wake me up directly."

"Yeah, some how all three of you managed to get defective alarms. Any idea why?"

"No of course not. I had no idea they were defective."

"Well either way it's time that we test you in combat" said Zero walking out the door, "and by the way messing with you alarm is grounds for demerits."

"Damn. He figured me out."

"And so is taking to long to get ready." called Zero from out side.

"Oh yeah," Said Riku as she scrambled to get ready.

~(--*--+--*--)~

"Now you'll be taking your combat test," said Zero as he was pacing back and forth in front of the three trainees before him, "First you will fight the most basic (and annoying) of enemies: a metool. After you are done with that, I will tell you what's next."

"First up is Mint," said X.

"Ok," said Mint as she walked into the simulator room. She then stopped in the middle and waited. The white walls and observation window faded away to be replaced with a boss chamber. And in front of her lay a little hat. Not having seen a met before, Mint was rather curious. She walked over to it, and was surprised when a little head popped up from under it and shot at her, which caught her by surprise and knocked her back a few feet. Mint recovered and started studying her target. She went ahead and shot at it. But to her surprise the shot just bounced off of the hat harmlessly. Now this stumped her for a second. How can I attack it when it shoots at me when I get too close, and its invincible when its hiding under that hat,* she wondered. Then it came to her. (In the next quadrillionth of a second) I just have to time my shot. So she crept closer and closer to it, and the moment she saw a movement she shot at it. And boom! No more met.

The door open and Mint walked out of the simulator. In an instant she was asked questions about what she happened. (None of them were aloud to watch each other's fights, so that they would all have to figure it out themselves.

"Hey. No talking about the fight, Remember?" said X "Next is May"

And so May walked through the door and waited. When the walls faded out and she saw the met, she looked at it in surprise, shrugged, and jumped up in the air and came down on top of it with her E-knife. When she landed she was surprised to see that her knife wasn't cutting in. Instead it was just stopping entirely. The met then jumped up and shot at her knocking her on her butt before ducking down again. Now May was mad. She went up to the met and grabbed the met and tried to flip it. It then proceeded jump up again and fire. Now May was pissed. She ran back to the met, and tried to flip it again. But this time when it popped up she was ready. She sliced right through the met in that moment. And the met exploded, also hitting her in the blast.

When May walked out, everyone scrambled to see if she was alright.

"Well, not one of the smartest moves but at least you succeeded, you need to think things out more." said X "Riku your turn."

"Ok" said Riku as she got up and walked into the simulator.

When she walked in, she waited as the room faded out into the boss chamber. She saw the met and studied it. And when the met moved she lunged at it, jumped over the shot and sliced the bottom of it before it could hide back again.

"Very nice Riku," said Zero as Riku walk out of the room.

"It was too easy and I wanted to move on fast," explained Riku.

"Yeah well we have to go in a specific order so we don't overwhelm the cadets," said X. "Now you all have a five minute break while Life Saver heals you if you need it.

~(--*--+--*--)~

Chapter 2 done. I know that my chapters are a bit short, but I like quantity over quality. And I get a bit eager to post again. So Tell me your opinions.


End file.
